1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to insect capturing devices, and more particularly to an insect capturing device which does not kill the insect while it is being captured and has a locking feature to secure the device in the closed position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many insects, such as flies and mosquitoes are unhealthy, distracting, and troublesome pests. These types of insects are difficult to exterminate with conventional devices such as fly swatters and the like. Most insecticides and other atomized and aerosol sprays have an unpleasant odor, and spraying a room to exterminate the insect will often make the room occupants ill. Some persons do not wish to kill insects but to just remove them from the premises.
In some instances it is desirable to capture certain types of insects without killing them or damaging them in order to study or transport them, and later release them to their natural surroundings.
It is also desirable to provide a novel toy item which may be used indoors or outdoors to transform the capturing of flies and other insects into a sport of skill and amusement.
There are several patents which disclose various insect capturing and exterminating devices.
Weiner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,460 discloses a forceps with a pair of closeable arms having cup-shaped gripping members at the ends which grip the protruding portion of a tick or other parasite attached to the skin. At least one of the cups may be provided with an electrical thermal element or a chemical applicator which causes the parasite to release its bite allowing it to be removed by the forceps.
Van der Merwe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,340 discloses a hand operated device for capturing and exterminating houseflies. The device has two jaws each with a plastic dome at the end which may also contain a poison. The actuating mechanism comprises two elongate arms connected to the jaws at one end and to a base plate at the other end. The arms are biased together by a spring. A retracting pin has a disc which passes through an opening in the pivoted end of the arms and is connected to a trigger. In use, the pin is retracted to open the jaws and the insect is carefully approached. When the jaws are positioned on either side of the fly, the trigger is pulled to capture the fly between the dome.
Burzdak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,586 discloses a bug catcher which captures an insect without killing it. The device comprises a pair of elongate arms spring hinged together at one end. One of the arms has a flat platform at its other end which allows the insect to be scooped up and the other arm has a clear plastic cup-shaped member at its end which is closed by the platform.
Disney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,163 discloses an insect trap comprising a transparent receptacle at the end of a handle which has a spring loaded flexible closure at the open bottom end. The open end is placed over the insect and the spring mechanism is released to pull the closure over the open end capturing the insect inside the receptacle.
Marsh, U.S. Pat. No. 160,606 discloses a chinch-bug gatherer in the form of a pair of shears which operate in a scissors-like manner.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an insect capturing device comprising a pair of elongate longitudinal members pivotally connected together at a point along their length to pivot relative to one another in a scissors fashion about the point of connection with handles at one end and a pair of foraminous cup-shaped members secured in opposed relation at the ends opposite the handles. The cup-shaped members are moved by the longitudinal members between an open position spaced a distance apart and a closed position where they are brought face to face to form an enclosure for capturing an insect therein. The open ends of the cup-shaped members are configured to facilitate secure engagement in the closed position and prevent accidental opening to allow the user to release the handles and still maintain the cup-shaped members in the closed position In one embodiment, a magnetic ring or flange surrounds the open ends of the cup-shaped members causing the cup-shaped members to be attracted toward one another when in close proximity and to snap together to assume the closed position. In another embodiment, a fabric type fastener surrounds the open ends of the cup-shaped members. The device may also be used as a toy or novelty item to transform the capturing of flies and other insects into a sport of skill and amusement.